Prove Me Wrong
by doarfthXx
Summary: One-shot. Derek and Chloe get in an argument that leads to Chloe telling Derek that Simon can make her feel good in ways he never could. Will Derek prove her wrong? Will Chloe admit Derek's better than Simon? CITRUS! A bit OOC, sorry R&R


**Okay I was trying to write all of my stories and finish the chapters so I could update all of them on the same day but that just made me sick of all of them so I needed a break. So I decided to write this one shot. It's been buzzing in my head for a while and I decided now was a good time to let it out! I hope you like it. It takes place at the beginning of The Reckoning when Tori, Simon, and Andrew are out... Um I don't getting supplies or something... Groceries! Yeah, that's it. Derek and Chloe have an argument and Chloe says something makes him determined to prove her wrong. Let me tell you this gets pretty intense and sexy. It's kinda OOC but keep in mind people aren't the same when they're extremely pissed off. Okay, you don't want to hear me talk anymo****re, on with the story!**

**Dis****claimer- oh boy don't I wish! **

**D****erek's POV**

"I can't stand you anymore! You keep picking fights with me over the _stupidest _things! I don't get what your problem is!" Chloe screamed.

We were fighting. Again. I swear this girl makes me so mad! So why do I care about her so much?

"You're my problem Chloe! Gah! You just, you just make me so mad," I roared. And god it was true.

"Well then why do you put up with me?" Why do I put up with her?

_Because you care about her_, a voice in the back of my head whispered. And I did care about her, but that's what aggravated me the most. Because I wasn't supposed to like her, she was Simon's girl. They were practically a couple and something about that didn't sit well with me. The thought was enough to make my fists clench and my stomach knot. Why it did that was beyond me, I'm the one who pushed them together in the first place. Funny how now I wish I hadn't.

"I put up with you because I have to." So, so, so, true. If she was in danger, my body acted on its on accord and eliminated any threat to her. Even the thought of her getting hurt made me angry, which was really not helping me get rid of the frustration I was feeling right now.

Normally, Simon or Andrew or hell even Tori would've stopped us before it got to this point. But they were at the grocery store for the next two hours-the only store is about a half hour away- and we were free to scream at each other in the middle of Chloe's room for as long as we'd like.

"No Derek, that's where you're wrong, you don't have to so why don't you just go fuck yourself." Oh,_ hell_ no. She was not getting away with that. And she just swore so she must be pissed off, too bad I was even more pissed.

"Well you know what, why don't you just go fuck Simon!" Her face turned bright red with anger and her fists clenched at her side. Oh shit, I'd just crossed a line.

But you know what, I was too angry to care. I turned to leave but her next comment stopped me cold.

"You know what, maybe I will!"

I was so angry I was practically shaking. The thought of Simon... doing _that _with her just might make me even angrier than the thought of her being in danger. I'd never admit it out loud- and still somewhat reluctant when I say it in my head- but sometimes I wished that I was the one talking with her, laughing with her, smiling at her, and holding her hand instead of Simon. I'd use to never envy his ability to always get the girl, but this time? I was so jealous I'm surprised that I no one else noticed.

Or maybe someone did.

Chloe saw my pause and tense stature and didn't hold back on her insults. "What's wrong Derek; don't like the idea of Simon being the one to get me?"

My fists clenched tighter, nails digging into my palms. She was right.

"I don't care what you and Simon do," I denied. But the truth must have shown in my voice because I could practically hear her smile.

"You know what? I think that's complete bull shit. I think that you're jealous that I'd rather have Simon over you."

That stung a bit, but again, she was right. Oh so, so, so, right. But that didn't mean I wanted her to know.

I snorted a false laugh. "I am_ not_ jealous."

"Yes you are. You're jealous because he always gets the girl," Chloe ranted, sounding more and sure of herself as she went on. I gritted my teeth to keep from growling. I hated how she could figure me out so easily and penetrate the walls that I've kept up for years. But what I hated more was how I didn't hate that she knew me so well.

"Shut up."

"You're jealous because he got me."

"I said shut up!"

"But most of all you're jealous because he can make me feel good in ways you can't!"

I spun around and pinned her to the wall before she could even blink. That last comment just made something inside me snap. I pinned her arms to the wall and glared down at her, breathing deeply through my nose. Chloe stared up at me with wide blue eyes, filled with an emotion I couldn't decipher. Her breathing hitched and I could she was trying to stay angry at me. _So Simon could make her feel good in ways I can't, huh? We'll see about that._

"You don't really believe that," I whispered.

She gulped a little and I had to resist the urge to smile. "I-I do." She tried to say it firmly, but her voice wavered slightly, making my confidence swell.

I shook my head slowly then leaned down to whisper in her ear. She stopped breathing but I could hear her heart beat accelerate. "Well then I'm going to prove you wrong."

**Third Person POV**

_What did he mean he was going to p__rove me wrong_, Chloe thought_. What could he-?_

He placed a light kiss bellow her ear and she let out a shaky breath. She was lying when she said she would actually go and fuck Simon- truth be told she didn't even want to think about that. Chloe liked Simon- he made her happy and was a really nice guy- but the thought of doing... _that_ with him was enough to make her skin crawl. Simon was a good kisser- the few times he'd kissed her, they'd never had a heavy make out session- but doing _that_ was a tad excessive.

_Her skin is so soft__!_ Derek didn't know why he was suddenly so determined to prove that he could make her feel way better than Simon could- at least in_ this_ way. He was going to tease her in the most torturous ways until she admitted it. If she told him to stop, he would, but he didn't think she would be able to get the words out.

"S-so what are you gonna do? R-rape me?" Chloe asked weakly. She wasn't actually afraid he would, but she thought that maybe it would get him to stop kissing her neck so she'd be able to have a coherent thought.

He chuckled and started nuzzling her neck with his nose, causing her to shiver. "I won't need to," he whispered. "If at any time you want me to stop, all you have to do is say so. _Without_ stuttering, you always stutter when you lie, so how am I supposed to believe you if you do?"

Derek's hot breath tickled Chloe's skin as he spoke and she fisted the material of her jeans to keep herself from groaning in pleasure. She would _not_ give him the satisfaction of her vocalizing how good it felt. He made a trail of hot kisses along her neck and down to her throat where he stopped to suck on her soft skin. Chloe felt her skin grow hot and had to bite back a moan that threatened to escape her lips. Derek's lips were silky and warm and his tongue flicked across her skin in the most pleasurable ways.

Derek picked her up by the back of her smooth thighs and brought her over to her bed, positioning them so she was laying down on her back with him holding her wrists above her head, resting his body on top of hers. Chloe let out a squeak and Derek smiled against her skin. Still pinning her arms above her head and sucking on her collarbone, he reached down to un-do his belt, slowly pulling it through the hoops. Once off, he used it to restrain her wrists to the head board so she couldn't push him away. She'd need to say, without stuttering, that she wanted him to stop, not push him away. That would be cheating. Chloe's breaths came in shallow pants, she'd never admit it to him, but the feeling of his large frame boxing her in sent a wave of excitement through her. Her skin burned wherever he touched her and she had to keep reminding herself that she wasn't supposed to be enjoying this and that she needed to tell him to stop. But for the life of her she couldn't get the words past the lump that had formed in her throat. She would probably be able to choke it out, but not without stuttering, which would do her no good. She knew that she should be scared, Derek was stronger and had her restrained to a bed, but she just couldn't work up the energy to care. She felt hot- so hot. And she could feel herself becoming wet from Derek's few soft kisses and gentle caresses. She couldn't help but wonder why he had such an effect on her. But he was just being so… possessive, so incredibly… _sexy_; she couldn't help herself from enjoying his tender touch.

Derek knew all too well that she wouldn't be able to say anything, but he would still give her the chance. He was going to make every movement slow and deliberate to make sure she had a chance to say stop if she wanted to and to tease her, increasing her pleasure.

He pulled back and examined his work. There, at the base of her neck, was a large purple hicky from where he'd been sucking on her. He smiled in satisfaction and looked down at her shirt. _That's going to have to_ go, he thought. He nuzzled her neck with his nose as he ripped her shirt right down the middle. Chloe gasped in surprise. She hadn't necessarily thought that he would take off any of her clothes, though in the back of her mind she secretly hoped he would shed some of his…

Derek ripped of Chloe's shirt right down the middle and flung it over the side of the bed. All that kept her covered no was the lacy white bra she was wearing. He gulped. She was beautiful. Her breasts were the perfect size to fit in his hands and they just looked so soft. He quickly un-hooked the back clasp of her bra and snapped the straps, tossing it aside with her shirt. She lay there panting and glaring at up at him, her top half completely exposed. She had to admit, with Derek looking down at her like that-like he wanted nothing more to devour her-she still couldn't help but feeling a bit insecure. She wasn't very big and normally it didn't bother her all that much-didn't bother her much when she was with Simon. They were, she guessed you could say, a couple. They'd occasionally make out and once or twice he'd 'copped a feel' through her shirt, but he'd never _seen_ her.

Derek smirked at the look of insecurity in her eyes. He knew he was the first to see her like this. Simon was her first boyfriend and he hadn't bragged about it yet, so it hadn't happened. He leaned down so that his chest was flush against hers and his mouth was at her ear. Chloe thought she might bite her lip off from trying to smother her moans. The feeling of her chest pressed up against his-even if he did still have his stupid shirt on- was incredible. She could feel the defined bumps and curves of his absurdly hard muscles.

"Can Simon make you feel like this?" Derek asked in a husky whisper, sending shivers of delight up her spine. Derek noticed and crept one hand up her spine, brushing it lightly with his finger tips, and the other going to the hem of his shirt, pushing up just enough for his bare stomach to press against hers. She gasped. "I'm waiting for an answer Chloe," he said, lightly running his teeth down her throat. He heard her smother a moan and applied more pressure. This time, she couldn't contain herself. She let out a loud, throaty moan that she was immediately embarrassed of. But Derek couldn't have been more pleased. Chloe remembered he asked her a question and nodded.

"S-Simon makes me feel w-way better than th-this," she stuttered unconvincingly.

"Really," he breathed. "Better than this?" Derek ran his tongue gently down her jaw line. She groaned and squirmed beneath him, rubbing their lower halves together. Derek felt a growl rise deep in his abdomen at the pleasure he was feeling from their hips grinding together. He mentally scolded himself; he wasn't supposed to be the one making noises of pleasure. He pulled back from her neck and moved to her perfect breasts.

**Derek's POV**

I licked the small line of space in between Chloe's breast, noticing, not for the first time, how amazing she smelt. Like a field of fresh strawberries. I heard her smother another moan and moved to lick the underside of her left breast. She didn't even try to keep in her sounds of pleasure, probably figuring it a lost cause. I gave her nipple a sloppy kiss and ran my hands over her jean clad rear. I sucked on her and traced the line of her jeans to the front. I slowly undid the button and slid them down her legs. I had them down just past her knees when Chloe spoke, or well, tried to.

"St-st-st-"

"St-st-st-still can't tell me to stop can you?" I taunted.

She attempted to glare down at me, but came off as more of a needier pout. I smiled smugly and pulled down her pants the rest of the way, leaving her in just a pair of soaked pink cotton panties. The scent of her arousal was so strong it nearly burned my nose, but oh boy did I love it. It nearly made my eyes lull back in my head. I lightly ran my hands down her thigh, brushing them lightly with my finger nails. I blew on her nipple and she gasped.

She let out a shaky moan. "D-Derek…"

"Yes?"

"Oh God," she breathed. I smiled against her tit.

"I'm not God Chloe, but you're close."

I bit down on her nipple and she let out a shaky breath. "Has Simon ever been able to touch you so intimately? Ever make you squirm and moan his name over and over like I have?"

"S-Simon can d-do so much m-m-more," she lied.

"You stuttered," I teased.

"It's my th-thing."

"Well don't worry, this isn't even half of what I'm going to do to you," I whispered. I sat up and looked at her. Her face was divinely flushed and her lip was bright red from being bitten, her gorgeous blue eyes half lidded and glazed over with pure lust. I smirked. "Has Simon ever made you a hot fidgety mess like this?"

"I-I-I," she gulped. "Y-Yes."

"You don't sound so sure about that."

"Simon's w-way more at-tractive than y-you," she accused.

"Really?" I asked, a mischievous smile forming on my face. Her eyes flashed with fear and anticipation. I reached down to the hem of my shirt and slowly lifted it up. She watched my muscles flex as I pulled it up past my shoulders and over my head. I was exceedingly well built- huge arm muscles and defined stomach muscles, otherwise known as an 8 pack. Chloe's breathing became shallow as she stared. My pants were next as I snapped the bottom from its slot and pulled down my zipper. Her eyes followed my every move.

"Like what you see?"

She nodded like she was in some sort of trance. I kicked off my jeans and moved back to my previous position. Chloe's bare skin felt so soft against mine that it made my pulse race. I felt like all the blood in my body gathered in my veins and shot down to my groin. I knew that she could feel my hardness pressing against her. My hips settled in the cradle of her thighs and moved my hips in languid circles while I kissed from the line of panties to her flushed cheeks. She'd try to meet my thrusts, but I'd just press down more of my weight, keeping her there laying still. My forehead rested against hers, my hot breath ghosting across her lips. She tried to tilt her face up and make our lips meet, but I pulled back with a smirk, keeping our lips only a centimeter apart. She groaned in frustration and plopped back down, a disappointed pout on her face. I leaned back down, pushing my full weight on her so she couldn't move up again.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" I asked quietly, lips just brushing against hers as I spoke, sending jolts of electricity down my spine. She whimpered and shook her head. "No?" She attempted a glare.

"Fine then, we'll see about that." My right hand crept down her stomach and traced the thin line of her panties. I pushed the flimsy cloth aside and circled her hot entrance. She was so wet.

I looked her in the eyes. "Do you want me to stop?" The look of desperate need on her face was answer enough. I dipped two fingers into her and she cried out.

"Derek! Oh god!" Her body curled into my touch as a roughly fingered her. I growled and pulled my fingers out, I refused to let her cum before admitting that I can make her feel so much better than Simon could. She whimpered in disappointment. "Please, Derek," she pleaded.

"Please what, Chloe? You have to tell me what you want," I said, index finger brushing against her clit. Her lower body jerked and I had to grit my teeth to keep from moaning.

"I-I want you to keep going, p-please don't stop, don't ever stop," she pleaded. Her voice was filled so much want, so much need, that I couldn't help but growl possessively.

"You're stuttering Chloe, can I be sure you really want me to keep going?" I questioned, dipping my index finger only two centimeters into her slick entrance. I knew she was telling the truth, but I wanted to tease her just a little bit longer.

"I-I want you Derek! I'm st-stuttering because I n-need you, not because I'm l-lying."

"Are you sure about that?" I asked, running my tongue over the shell of her ear.

"I'm s-sure."

"If you want me to continue, you have to say it." There was no way that she was going to let her come to a finish without saying it only to have her laugh in my face after and tell me I should've held out longer.

"S-say what?" she asked dazedly, distracted by tongue licking the base of her throat.

"Say that _I_ can make you feel good in ways _Simon_ can't," I stated. "To get me to keep going, all you have to do is say those magic words."

"N-no, n-never," she said stubbornly. I sighed dramatically. "Pity, you could've had yourself a real good time, but instead, you choose to push me away again. Oh well, your loss."

I retracted my hand from her underwear and she grumbled in frustration and disappointment. "No, no p-please, d-don't leave," she begged. I reached for my jeans in a show of leaving. She saw and shook her head wildy-bordering on hysterically. "P-Please Derek, don't leave, I need you."

"You really need me?" She bobbed her head up and down swiftly. I dropped my jeans and she sighed in relief. I couldn't help but watch her tits sway as she did. I crawled back on top of her and heard her heart race with anticipation. "Say it," I whispered, lips a feather away from hers.

"B-but-"

"Chloe," I breathed. I tenderly pressed my lips to the corner of her mouth and I could feel her resolve shatter.

"You can m-make me feel _so_ much better than S-Simon can," she stuttered. "Promise?" I asked, hand creeping back down to her most private of places. She whimpered helplessly and squirmed. "Promise?" I repeated. She nodded frantically. "Y-yes, I pr-promise. Please, hurry up, I _need_ you."

I smirked victoriously, having finally gotten her to admit what had become painfully obvious. "Whatever you _need_ Chloe." I thrust three fingers inside of her forcefully. Chloe screamed in ecstasy and jerked into my hand. I pounded on her clit with my thumb to intensify her pleasure. She was moaning and groaning up a storm and I reveled in the fact that I was able to turn her from an innocent, quiet girl into a hot stuttering mess. I could feel her coming to a finish, her breathing shallow and her demands that I go faster and harder were a big hint. I was determined not to let her orgasm fizzle out. I bit down on her tit, pushing her over the edge.

Chloe's orgasm rocked her body as she came onto my hand. "Oooohh, De_rek! _God!"

When she was done I pulled my fingers out of her and sucked them clean. She lay there panting; exaughsted from what her body had endured.

"Better than Simon, right?" I asked cockily, but it was more a statement than a question at this point. Still she felt the need to answer.

She looked at me through half lidded eyes and gave me a once over before nodding her head slowly. "Ooohh yeah, much better than Simon could ever dream of being."

**And there you have it! I hope I did well, this is the first **_**real**_** lime I've written, and I can't really base it on experience. I really hope you all liked it. :D Please review, it makes me feel special! :3 **


End file.
